


Acerca del adiós

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noticia se coló en cada uno de los escuadrones a una velocidad asombrosa. El más joven de los capitanes intentó mostrarse impasible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acerca del adiós

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : _Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Kubo._

La noticia se coló en cada uno de los escuadrones a una velocidad asombrosa.

El más joven de los capitanes intentó mostrarse impasible; la mirada de su segundo al mando, mezcla de terror y resignación, le dio la pauta de que esperaba mucho más de su parte de lo que era capaz de hacer en ese instante y ante tan negro panorama.

El niño prodigio observó por el gran ventanal de su oficina las densas nubes grises opacando el vasto firmamento. Luego volvió la vista a los papeles frente a él y continuó garabateando.

Era cierto, en el último tiempo las recaídas del hombre habían sido frecuentes y arduas, pero era inevitable ¿verdad? De alguna forma todos en el Seireitei estaban acostumbrados a recibir la noticia cada cierto periodo de tiempo. No era novedad que el cabecilla del Decimotercer escuadrón tuviera una fuerte recaída.

Matsumoto desapareció por unas cuantas horas; cuando la noche era ya un hecho innegable se presentó en el despacho de Hitsugaya. El menor, por esa única vez, no le recriminó la falta de haber llegado tan tarde:

—Es grave. —Había dicho ella con un nudo en la garganta. Siempre era igual: siempre era grave y siempre parecía que de esa no salía—. Los riñones parecen no querer funcionar. Quizás no pase de esta noche. —Pero en el cuarto escuadrón eran magos, es decir manejaban magia, no había nada que no pudieran hacer por el convaleciente. Mantenerlo vivo, siendo esa piltrafa de cada día, pero vivo—. ¿Va a ir a darle un adiós, taichô?

Esa pregunta la encontró insultante, dejó la pluma de malos modos sobre el papel y se puso, furioso, de pie, dedicándole de paso una mirada iracunda a su subalterna. Una mirada que intentaba expresar lo que callaba.

¿Cómo osaba dudar de la fortaleza de Jûshirô? Acaso ¿no había estado en esa encrucijada mil veces? Negación, se había dicho ella. Matsumoto comprendía cuánto y de qué forma Tôshirô estimaba a ese capitán. Algo que el mismo Hitsugaya desconocía y que recién esa noche descubrió.

Hasta entonces Ukitake era ese tipo que se empecinaba en llamarlo Shirô-chan, darle dulces y tratarlo como a un niño. Ukitake era ese tipo que le regalaba una sonrisa sin importar lo que le estuviera diciendo. Nunca pudo faltarle el respeto, nunca pudo mandarlo a donde siempre quiso cada vez que lo trataba de ese insultante modo o lo llamaba de manera tan informal.

Supuso que se debía a la obvia razón de que era un mayor, de que se trataba de un igual, otro capitán. Pero iba más allá de eso. Lo admiraba, por su entereza para llevar adelante un escuadrón pese a su enfermedad. Lo quería, por las tardes enteras que le regalaba entre supuestos trabajos. Supuestos, porque lo que menos hacia Tôshirô cuando se reunía con él era trabajar.

Ukitake siempre insistía en que un chico de su edad debía relajarse y distenderse de las obligaciones de adultos, así lo llevaba a pasear por el estanque, le hablaba de banalidades, le contaba anécdotas referidas al Seireitei en su juventud, ordenaba a sus subordinados hacerle chocolatada y cocinarle galletas.

Como lo haría un padre o un hermano mayor.

Esa idea le crispaba los nervios y lo llevaba al borde de las lágrimas; pero no del llanto por tristeza, no; del llanto por bronca, por impotencia, por darse cuenta de que algunas cosas son inevitables y que es mentira eso de que nunca es tarde.

Fue Isane quien le comunicó a Rangiku la noticia, despertándola en plena madrugada, pero cuando la rubia buscó a su capitán éste no estaba en su alcoba.

* * *

Se escabulló de la guardia nocturna, vio a Iemura dormitar sentado en la silla y sobre unos papeles; buscó el ala que siempre era designada para Capitanes y examinó, habitación por habitación, hasta que lo halló.

Sobre la mullida superficie su etéreo rostro, consumido por la enfermedad, pero sin perder ese toque de vida que siempre lo caracterizó; una expresión amena, esa que siempre portaba y regalaba a todo ser vivo que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Armonía, absoluta paz era lo que irradiaba esa expresión. Una que parecía habérsela llevado su enfermedad y que recién ahora podía recuperar.

Una lágrima descendió la mejilla del estoico Hitsugaya. Nadie lo observaba y podía ser él sin tener que ocultar el dolor.

Tomó la mano de Ukitake sintiéndola fría; la tomó como tantas veces deseó hacerlo y la traspasó por la mejilla secándose esa rebelde lágrima.

—¿Por qué?

Preguntó en voz alta. ¿Por qué Ukitake no lo había esperado? Sólo unos años más, unos pocos más para que Tôshirô pudiera demostrarle que no era un niño y que podía hacerlo feliz, como se lo merecía; porque nadie en todo el Seireitei merecía más felicidad que ese desdichado hombre, nacido en apariencias para sufrir y pagar un karma.

Quería que lo viera crecer, en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería hacerle sentirse orgulloso, por muy estúpido que sonase.

Dejó la mano que cayó, flácida, sobre la mullida superficie. Ya era demasiado tarde, lo era para darle las gracias por esas tardes en dónde pudo ser lo que era: un niño, y no aparentar. Pedirle perdón por su necedad, por no haber ido antes a sostener esa mano y tener que hacerlo en ese instante cuando ya nada había por hacer.

Quizás él no era nadie para Ukitake, pero le hubiera gustado tener el coraje suficiente para tragarse todo su orgullo y estar junto a él los últimos minutos.

—¿Ahora quien me dará dulces, eh? —cuestionó enojado, secándose las lagrimas con el revés de su hakama, cual crío que en verdad era.

¿Quién lo trataría como él?

Su "yo" anterior no tuvo nada para decirle, pero el presente tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía decir todo lo que en ese momento necesitaba gritar. Un nudo que lo acompañaría de por vida y que a la vez le ayudaría a madurar.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón, dándole las gracias en su interior a Unohana por no abochornarlo con su presencia pese a saber de su furtiva visita.

La ceremonia del entierro fue al otro día, comandado por Sentarô Y Kiyone. Y en esa ocasión Tôshirô no se ocultó, presenció el último adiós con lágrimas silenciosas y dolorosas. De esas que mellan, que enseñan, que pesan.

 

**FIN**


End file.
